Promises
by crismoster
Summary: Una historia basada en la cancion Promises de Megadeth y el dibujo basado en la pelicula The Crow


Titulo: Promises

Serie: invasor Zim

Canción que escuche cuando lo hice: Megadeth – Promises

-Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí-Hablo un moribundo Zim junto a una tumba

"Fue unos días después de mi llegada a este planeta, tarde en asimilar que eras la hermana del mono-gusano Dib, eras tan distinta a el y a los otros humanos y a mis ojos alguien interesante"

"Recuerdo que intente acercarme a ti, pero a los ojos de tu hermano eso parecía otro plan para destruir la tierra así que me lo impedía y aunque siendo Zim nunca desisto, esa ves lo hice"

"Pero mientra intentaba conquistar la tierra y el tiempo pasaba me comencé a fijar mas en ti, intente engañarme, me decía a mi mismo que solo era otra observación para aprender mas de tu raza, pero mientras crecíamos este simple interés se fue transformando en algo totalmente desconocido para mi"

"El día que realmente cambio todo, fue el día que cumplías 16 años, yo como cada año te envíe una roza violeta, ese fue un consejo de Gir al parecer de ver tanta televisión algo aprendió, ese día era uno nublado y yo esperaba una transmisión de los mas altos, sabia que mi misión era una mentira, pero ellos creían que seguía intentando destruir la tierra al igual que Dib, aunque ase tiempo que deje de idear planes"

"Lo que me dijeron no me callo bien, Al parecer una gran guerra se avecinaba y que gracias a mi altura mejorada podría volver y convertidme en un elite, al principio me emocione era lo que siempre quise; pero me di cuenta de que era un viaje de ida mas no de vuelta, pensé en todo lo que tenia aquí y lo que aya me esperaba, pero ante todo pensé en ti, Ante mi silencio los mas altos se impacientaron y exigieron una respuesta, les respondí que debía pensarlo y esa respuesta no les agrado nada, me dijeron que aceptara en ese momento o seria considerado un desertor y considerado un enemigo Irken, con ello me sentí devastado sabia que debía responder y a la ves no, yo solo no quería alejarme de ti así que mi respuesta fue un…no, recuerdo claramente sus caras de sorpresas y cuando al parecer iban a gritarme la transmisión fue cortada gracias a Gir, yo no le dije nada, ya nada había que hablarse con los mas alto"

"Era de noche ya cuando empezó a llover, Gir se había quedado dormido en el sofá así que decidí salir, poco me importaba el agua, con los años desarrolle inmunidad, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas sobre todo lo que me pasaba y la lluvia siempre me ayudaba a pensar mas claro"

"Camine hasta llegar a un parque, me sorprendí mucho al verte sentada bajó un árbol, sonreí al ver que tenias la roza que te envié, poco me duro la sonrisa al darme cuenta de que algo no encajaba, tu odiabas la lluvia que hacías hay ocultando tu rostro, al parecer… llorabas, Dude en acercarme pues pocas veces hablé contigo, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a tu lado"

Dos corazones que no deberían hablarse el uno al otro, se acercan

En una ciudad más parecida a una celda

-Gas?-Hable temeroso

-Que quieres Zim-Hablaste sin verme

-Solo… quería saber que tienes- "Estaba muy nervioso"

-Eso a ti que te importa-"Tu vos es escuchaba molesta pero quebrada"

-Oye! Solo quiero ser amable- dije molesto por tu actitud

-Pues ve a ser amable con otra persona-

-No quiero y me quedare aquí- dije sentándome a tu lado

-Bien!-respondiste furiosa

-Bien!-

….

-Vamos humana dile a Zim que tienes-Hable rompiendo el silencio

-No lo entenderías- respondiste luego de un momento

-Tal ves no, pero no soporto verte así-

-Mi padre murió- me miraste mientras tus lagrimas caían "Tenias razón, no lo entendía, poco sabia de padres o de familia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no soportara verte mal así que hice lo que Gir me diría en ese momento… te abrase y deje que te desahogues"

….

-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa-Dije separándome un poco

-Por que?- preguntaste mas calmada

-Por que ya es tar..-

-No! Por que haces esto?-

-Pues…- "En ese momento no supe que responder"

-Por que siempre me ves pero no te acercas?-

-Y cuando lo haces no me dices casi nada-

-Por que Zim? Dímelo!-Tu vos se escuchaba cada ves mas enojada

-Dime por que cuando recibo esta roza en mis cumpleaños pienso que tu la enviaste, por favor dímelo!-Hablaste mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Pues…-"Sabia que era el momento de hablar con el squeedly Spooch"

-No lo se, solo se que cuando te miro quiero acercarme pero me invaden los nervios y cuando consigo poder hablar contigo algo siempre nos interrumpe y cada ves que te envió una roza siempre quiero poner mi nombre y decirte que soy yo quien te la envía, por que yo….-pero fui interrumpido por tus labios, al principio me sorprendí mucho pero luego fui correspondiendo ese beso que significaba tanto para ambos, en ese momento ya nada importaba solo estábamos tu y yo bajo la lluvia.

Tu vienes de un pueblo donde

La gente no se molesta en saludar

A menos que alguien nazca o muera

Yo vengo de un pueblo donde ellos

Arrastran tus esperanzas por el barro

Por que sus propios sueños están muriendo

"Esa noche fuimos a mi casa, recuerdo que cuando llegamos Gir nos dijo "Ya se habían tardado", Recuerdo que platicamos hasta quedar dormidos sobre el sofá y que Gir nos tomo muchas fotos, desde entonces comenzamos una relación sin decirle a nadie ya que no era necesario"

"Fuimos conociéndonos y dándonos cuenta de nuestras diferencias y de las cosas en común que teníamos, luego de casi 2 años en los que salimos a citas o paseos y en los cuales me hiciste adicto a los videojuegos y yo te enseñe a pilotear una nave Irken y otras cosas, llegamos a conocernos hasta el punto de saber todo sobre el otro, Dib por su parte se convirtió en tu tutor ya que era el mayor y también se hizo el líder de los laboratorios membrana y de los programas de tu padre, así que casi nunca se le veía, creo que le viste 2 veces máximo y yo la ultima ves que lo vi me sorprendí mucho tenia la mirada de alguien que haría una locura pero no le di importancia "

"Era tu cumpleaños de nuevo, esta ves cumplías 18 años, como el año anterior te acompañe a la tumba de tu padre y luego te lleve a otro lado para que te distraigas, realmente se me era difícil animarte en esa fecha pero ese día te tenia una gran sorpresa"

"Ya era de noche cuando te lleve a ese parque y de nuevo estábamos tu y yo bajó la lluvia, ese era el momento perfecto"

Y cuando andamos calle abajo

El viento canta nuestros nombres

en canciones rebeldes

Los sonidos de la noche

deberían inquietarnos

Pero ya es tarde cuando

El miedo se a marchado

-Gas-Dije viéndote a los ojos

-Que sucede-Yo no respondí solo me arrodille y saque una pequeña caja azul de mi pack

-Te… te casarías conmigo-Tu cara era un poema

-Es… es enserio?- hablase totalmente plasmada

-Si muy enserio, Gir me comento que en la tierra existe algo llamado "matrimonio" me dijo que es cuando dos persona que se aman se unen para siempre, y yo te amo por eso quiero hacerlo, así que, que me dices te casaras con el gran Zim-Hable con una gran sonrisa

-Si-Respondiste, luego me abrazaste y nos besamos cuando nos separamos yo puse aquel anillo que tenia una gema púrpura en tu dedo y con otro beso sellamos aquella promesa de casarnos

-Ven-Me dijiste luego de un momento y comenzamos a correr calle abajo en dirección a tu casa, yo no entendía en ese momento que querías hacer, pero cuando llegamos se disiparon todas mis dudas

-Estas segura?-Te pregunte entre besos mientra entrábamos a tu cuarto

-Si, ahora cállate-Hablaste con un sutil sonrojo mientra te depositaba con cuidado en tu cama, yo obedecí y comencé a besarte al principió con dulzura y luego con mas deseo mientra te iba quitando la ropa que se te había mojado por la lluvia y tu hacías lo mismo con la mía, asta quedar en ropa interior

-Realmente eres lo mas hermoso que encontré en mi vida-te susurre al oído para luego comenzar a dejar un camino de besos por tu cuello hasta llegar a tus senos que eran cubierto solo por un sostén negro

-Te dije que te callaras-Hablaste entre jadeos con un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas

-Ooo..., tu vos se escucha tan frágil-Dije con una sonrisa mientra rompía tu sostén con los dientes cosa que no te gusto para nada, así que intentaste darme un golpe, pero fui mas rápido y agarre tus brazos con mis manos inmovilizándote y dándole una gran vista de tu cuerpo

-Vaya, realmente hermoso-hable sonriendo haciendo que te sonrojaras mas

-Idiota-Susurraste volteando el rostro para que no te viese

-Vamos gas solo fue una broma-Dije soltándote y haciendo que me veas para poder besarte, con mis manos comencé a recorrer tu cuerpo mientras tu hacías lo mismo desasiéndonos de toda la ropa que quedaba y comenzamos a explorar el cuerpo del otro

-Zim… hazlo- Dijiste entre gemidos luego de un momento, yo que estaba arriba me separe un poco para poder verte y note que estabas nerviosa, ocultabas tu rostro así que te hice verme a los ojos y te di un beso dulce transmitiéndote seguridad y diciéndote todo va estar bien, sabia que era tu primera ves también era la mía pero en mi rasa no le damos tanta importancia como lo humanos

-Voy a hacerlo-Te susurre separándome un poco tu me diste la afirmación y comencé a entrar gentilmente, cuando rompí la brecha de tu interior, tu me abrazaste fuertemente, yo espere un momento dejando que te acostumbraras a mi

-Voy a moverme-Te susurre cuando sentí que ya estabas preparada para seguir tu solo asentiste y comencé a moverme lento mientras gemías

-Mas rápido-Me ordenaste entre gemidos y yo obedecí gustoso mientra besaba uno de tus senos y con una mano acariciaba el otro, sentí como tus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, supe que estabas llegando al orgasmo así que te subí enzima de mi mientra me sentaba y comenzaba a penetrarte mas violentamente

-Zim…-Gemiste haciéndome entender que ya estabas apunto de terminar

-Gas…-Te respondí acelerando mis embestida para luego finalizar con un gemido en conjunto mientra los dos nos abrazábamos y llegábamos al orgasmo quedando exhaustos sobre la cama

-Gas-Te susurre luego de un momento

-Que?-Hablaste en el mismo tono que yo

-Te amo-Dije viéndote a los ojos

-Yo también-respondiste mientra me abrazabas

"Esa fue la primera de muchas noche que pasamos junto"

"Luego de unas semanas comencé a notar que tu comportamiento estaba cambiando a veces por las mañana te sentías mal o algunas comida te caían mal, al principio pensé

Que no era nada pero luego me empecé a preocupar, cuando te pregunte tu me dijiste que no era nada así que te hice caso"

"Unos días después de eso me dijiste que le dirías a tu hermano sobre lo nuestro, no me opuse no teníamos por que hacerlo pero si tu así lo querías yo obedecería siempre fiel"

"Recuerdo que cuando se lo dijimos no dijo absolutamente nada solo se marcho de la habitación, pensamos que era normal que tardaría en asimilarlo así que no nos preocupamos"

"Esa misma noche yo estaba reconfigurando la computadora para expandir la casa puesto que ibas a comenzar a vivir conmigo, pero me interrumpió una transmisión, se me hizo muy raro pues ya no tenia contado con los mas alto para que me llamen ellos y en la tierra solo Dib y Gas sabían como contactarme"

"Cuando accedí a la transmisión mi alma se congelo, la transmisión te mostraba atada en una silla, grite que quien te había echo eso, tu me gritaste que no fuera que era una trampa, pero fuiste dejada inconsciente por… Tak, le grite que mierda sucedía pero quien me respondió fue Dib, me ordeno que fuera a su casa si quería verte viva, sin pensarlo dos veces subí al Vooth y me dirigí asía allí"

"En medio de mi viaje la nave de Tak me embistió haciéndome detener, lo peor de todo es que la acompañaban 4 naves de membrana, le grite que saliera del camino, pero solo reía desquiciadamente y me disparaba junto a las otras naves, no fue difícil voltear 3 naves pero ya me habían dado así que tenia poca oportunidades de ganar, logre destruir la ultima nave membrana, esto me dejo descubierto ante un ataque de Tak y perdí el control, solo maldije y pedía que Gas estuviera bien, me dirigía al bosque y por como estaba mi nave supe que cuando tocara suelo explotaría lo ultimo que recuerdo es que grite tu nombre antes de quedar inconsciente"

Te veré en la próxima vida

Te lo prometo

Donde podamos estar juntos

Te lo prometo

Hasta entonces esperare en el cielo

Te lo prometo

Lo prometo, lo prometo

"Recuerdo despertar en un lugar oscuro al parecer alguien creía que estaba muerto, gracias a mi pack logre salir asía la superficie, era de noche ya aunque no sabia si seguía en el mismo día, logre recordar todo así que me dirigí hacía mi casa, necesitaba recuperarme un poco para ir a rescatarte"

"Al llegar solo pude caer de rodillas al ver que ya no existía mi casa, solo había un baldío, maldije y pensé en Gir y en ti, roge que estuvieran bien, pero como si el mundo se este burlando de mi un diario choco con mi cara y cuando mire la primera plana mi mundo se destruyo"

"El ultimo adiós: Recordemos que hace dos días fue el entierro de la joven Gas Membrana, Membrana fue asesinada por un robot que fue destruido por Dib, sus palabras fueron "Siento mucho no poder haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que mi hermana muriera" aun no se sabe de donde provino ni quien fue el que lo envió…." En la imagen se puede ver una foto de Gas junto a la de un destruido… Gir

"Recuerdo que grite y llore con el dolor mas horrible que sentí en mi vida pero mis lagrimas se convirtieron en unas de odio al darme cuenta de todo, Dib y Tak no solo se habían atrevido a matar a la persona que mas amaba en mi vida si no también a destruir al único ser que consideraba de mi familia, así que me dispuse a buscar a cada uno y hacerlo vivir el mismísimo infierno, empezaría por Tak lo mas seguro es que este cerca de su nave y con mi pack puedo rastrearla, así me dispuse a buscar a aquellas mierdas, poco me importaba si estaba con poca energía, nadie impedirá que me vengué"

Hay tantos enfrentamientos

Para cruzar las puertas del cielo

Pero nadie quiere morir o salvarse

Sus intenciones no son tan buenas

Y puedo oler el asfalto

En una carretera personal al infierno

Siendo pavimentada

"No tarde en encontrar la energía Irken que despedía la base de Tak, entre por la puerta sin pensarlo mucho, sabia que pensaría que estaba muerto y al parecer las defensa de su base estaban apagadas, Grave error, al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación con los mas alto"

-Así es mis altos, ya cumplí mi misión de destruir a Zim-Dijo con su entupido orgullo en alto

-Bien hecho, al parecer ya no nos preocupáremos mas de esa sabandija- Hablo Purp

-Si, debieron ver su cara al saber que teníamos a su queridísima noviecita-Dijo para luego reír junto a mis antiguos lideres, no soporte mas así que me puse atrás de Tak sin que se de cuenta, el rostro de los mas altos se pusieron Blancos al verme

-Dime Tak como era mi cara- Dije levantándola de sus antenas y azotándola en los controles de su base-Que sucede? No soy un fantasma-hable riendo mientra Tak solo me veía sorprendida

-Como? Tu deberías estar muerto!-Grito histérica atacándome con los tentáculos de su pack, yo solo los agarre y los separe de su pack, con el tiempo no solo crecí también mi fuerza

-Vamos Tak! Eso es todo!-le grite acercándome mientra ella solo retrocedía

-Base De..-Pero evite que siguiera hablando tapándole la boca con mi mano mientra la alzaba en el aire

-Valla Tak, me sorprende, pensé que darías mas pelea-Hable mientra la estrangulaba y ella quería zafarse inútilmente

-Shh, tranquila te prometo que esto será tan horrible como el dolor que senti al perder a Gas y a Gir-Le dije arrancándole una antena con mi mano libre haciendo que gritara

-Y ustedes ni se le ocurra cortar la transmisión-Dije viendo a los más altos- Ahora en que estábamos-Proseguí viendo como Tak derramaba lágrimas y en sus ojos solo había terror

-A si ya recuerdo-Dije arrancándole la otra antena haciendo que mas sangre empezará a caer

-Dime Tak-Le dije soltándola y dándole un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre

-Lo sientes?- Le pregunte pateando su quijada haciendo que rebotara en una de las paredes

-Sientes mi dolor-hable estirando uno de sus brazos-Ah!-Grite Rompiéndoselo mientra ella solo gritaba de dolor

-Dímelo!-Grite repitiéndolo con su otro baso

-Por… favor para!-Grito mientra lloraba haciéndome solo enfurecer mas

-Para? Que pare! Dime si Gas dijo eso antes de que la mataran!-Grite furioso encajándole dos tentáculos de mi pack en sus piernas-Dímelo!-Grite sacándoselo y clavándolos esta ve en sus hombros haciendo que casi se desmayé

-No! no te desmaye, aun falta dolor-Hable sonriendo mientra sacaba el cuchillo del cinturón de Tak

-Comencemos contándote algunos recuerdos-Dije mientra tomaba una de sus manos

-Recuerdo cuando le gane en un videojuego a Gas-Hable riendo mientra recordaba y cortaba uno de los dedos de Tak

-También nuestra primera cita, estaba muy nervioso ese dia- corte otro

-Cuando se enfermo y tuve que cuidar de ella-Otro mas

-También…valla me quede sin dedos, bueno-Corte toda su mano mientra se seguían oyendo solo los gritos de Tak

-Bueno vamos a los recuerdos de Gir-Dije tomando su otra mano y repitiendo el procesó haciendo que Tak se desangre

-Bueno, al parecer ya estas por morir-hable levantándola de su cuello para que me viese

-Bueno Tak… adiós-Dije sonriendo clavando los cuatros tentáculos de mi pack en su vientre y comenzando a abrirlos hasta que su cuerpo simplemente se separo en muchas parte haciendo que grite cada segundo hasta la muerte

-Escuchen bien!-Les grite cubierto de sangre a los mas altos, que estaban aterrorizados por lo que vieron

-Rueguen a Irken por que no sigua vivo para ir ha buscarlos-Les dije cortando la transmisión

"Solo quedaba ir por Dib, aunque mi energía y la de mi pack ya estaban al limite poco me importaba"

"Llegué a los laboratorio Membrana, fue fácil llegar a la habitación mas alta que es donde estaba Dib, me puse a ver que hacia y solo estaba bebiendo mientra veía un retrato con melancolía, no espere mas y entre rompiendo la ventana"

-Quien eres? No! tu estas muerto solo eres otra alucinación!-Grito alarmado, al parecer enloqueció

-Ni siquiera me importa si estas loco te are sufrir igual-Dije acercándome mientra el se alejaba gritando incoherencias sosteniendo fuertemente el retrato entre sus manos

-No! Tu no eres real!- Grito chocando en la pare

-Me das asco-Dije frenando mi caminar y no me di cuenta de que el aprovecho eso para sacar un arma y dispararme dándome en el hombro

-JAJAJA entupida alucinación, crees que me llevaras tan fácil-Grito totalmente fuera de si

-Maldito enfermo!-Grite clavando un tentáculo de mi pack en su pierna haciéndolo gritar

-Espera! Por que duele!-Grito soltando el arma-Solo eres una alucinación!-

-Despierta imbecil-Dije clavando otro tentáculo en su otra pierna haciendo que grite

-Espera… de verdad estas vivo?-Pregunto, al parecer ya reacciono-Lo suficiente para hacerte sufrir-hable sonriendo mientra sacaba los tentáculos de su carne y volvía a clavárselas de nuevo

-Ah! Espera Zim-Grito pidiendo piedad

-Espera? Quieres que espere? Es una Broma?-Grite furioso

-Por favor lo siento-Dijo llorando-Yo quise evitar que esto pase pero Tak no me dejo-hablaba mientra se arrastraba hacia el cuadro que cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que era uno de Gas

-Como que no te dejo?-Pregunto furioso-Ella vino a mi y me uso para llegar a Gas, luego me obligo a traerte a una trampa-Prosiguió llorando sobre el retrato

-Yo no quise que muriera!-Grito, pero algo no encajaba

-Pero-Me puse a pensar bajando mi guardia, grave error

-Idiota!-Grito disparándome en la pierna con otra pistola que saco-En serio te tragaste eso!-Hablo riendo como un maniaco

-Sabia que era mentira-maldije en el suelo

-Quiere saber como ocurrió todo?-Pegunto dándome una patada en el estomago

-Cuando me contaron que eran una pareja algo cambio, me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, mi hermana no podía estar con una escoria como tu sin una razón, seguro le hiciste algo pero cuando me dijo que realmente te Amaba me senti traicionado y asqueado, le pedí que se alejara de ti pero no quiso hacerme caso y me obligo a hacerlo, ELLA me obligo a matarla-Grito con una mirada de enfermó

-Tak vino a mi hace unas semanas y el día que ustedes me confesaron todo yo la llame y le conté mi plan-Hablo dirigiéndose despacio a agarra una botella que estaba en su escritorio-Pero en fin mi hermana ya esta mejor-Hablo sonriendo dándole un trago a su bebida

-Eres un maldito enfermo!-Le grite parándome con dificultad-Ella era tu hermana! Que no entiendes lo que hiciste!-Proseguí acercándome

-Mi hermana! Bien lo dijiste y aun ella decidió traicionarme saliendo con un monstruo como tu!-Grito lanzando la botella a una pared

-Monstruo? Mírate! Mataste a tu propia hermana! Y me llamas monstruo a mi!-Grite dándole un puñetazo asiéndolo caer

-Son mentiras! Aléjate! Aléjate!-Grito arrastrándose mientra disparaba a cualquier parte mientra yo me acercaba-No te acerques!-Siguió gritando quedándose sin balas

-Ahora sufrirás como yo-Dije arrebatándole un brazo con mis tentáculos haciendo que grite

-Maldito!-Grito arrastrándose en dirección a la primera pistola

-Adonde crees que vas?-Le dije clavando el cuchillo en su hombro y sacándolo

-Espera! Por favor espera-Rogó mientra se arrastraba de dolor

-Quieres que espere?-Le pregunte con asco

-Quiero decirte algo-Dijo sacando un pequeño objeto blanco con rosa-Ten-Dijo lanzándome el objeto, cuando lo tome no supe que era. Luego recordé que era lo que los humanos llaman "tez de embarazó" al parecer era positivo, no supe que hacia con el pero luego recordé a Gas

-Felicidades fuiste padre-Hablo alcanzando el arma y me disparo en el estomago poco me importo

-Que?-Dije en shock mientra me acercaba

-Que!-Grite repeliendo las balas con los tentáculos de mí pack-QUE MIERDA DIJISTE!-Grite cortándole el otro brazo

-Eres un monstruo!-Grite clavando mis tentáculos en su cuerpo

-Prefiero…que este muerta…. A que traiga un alienígena en su interior-Dijo mientra su vida se apagaba

-No!-Grite golpeando su cuerpo una y otra ves hasta que dar exhausto viendo como había muerto hace tiempo

-Por que!-Grite mientra lloraba sin ningún consuelo-AHHHHH!-Grite antes de quedar en un shock extremo no se cuanto duro pero recordé algo, tenia que llegar ante de que muera… que sería pronto

Te veré en la próxima vida

Te lo prometo

Donde podamos estar juntos

Te lo prometo

Hasta entonces esperare en el cielo

Te lo prometo

Lo prometo, lo prometo

-Así llegué hasta aquí Gas-Hablo Zim al lado de la tumba con las inscripciones, Gas Membrana

.-Sabes me pase por nuestro parque antes de llegar aquí, incluso hoy llovió-hablo Zim mientra comenzaba a derramar lagrimas-Por que nos tubo que pasar esto Gas, solo queríamos ser felices, Por Que!-Grito Zim en la oscuridad de aquel cementerio

-Prometo que te veré en la próxima vida Gas-Susurro Zim mientra se sentía cada más débil por la perdida de sangre, levanto la mirada al comenzar a sentir una luz que lo envolvía

"dicen que antes de morir ves toda tu vida y tienen razón, pero nadie dijo que te vería una vez mas Gas"

Te veré en la próxima vida

"Apareces y me acaricias"

Te lo prometo

Donde podamos estar juntos

"Me miras a los ojos y me sonríes"

Te lo prometo

Hasta entonces esperare en el cielo

"Te vas acercando y me besas"

Te lo prometo

"Siento tus labios mientra la vida se me va y Cierro los ojos sabiendo que te veré a ti y a mi hijo cuando los habrá "

Lo prometo, lo prometo


End file.
